


Rescue

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Beaches, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Healing, Islands, Loss, M/M, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, more like strangers to friends but you'll see what i mean when we get there, spot is half-latino if not more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot is content with his life of solitude, but when a stranger moves in - unsure of what he's searching for, the two find themselves on a path they never thought possible





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvinjuana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvinjuana/gifts).



The beach had always been Spot’s sanctuary. 

After the loss of his parents, his sister, it had been the one place he found himself again. 

Surfing on the waves, lying on the beach, it hadn’t made their absences forgettable, but he found the strength to carry on, to live out his life as they would’ve wanted. 

After restoring the family cabin, Spot had made it his new home, far from the city. Of course, he wasn’t completely isolated. His aunt made frequent visits and there was plenty of tourism out to the island. It was a life that worked for him and Spot was content at the very least. 

The sun was setting on another day and Spot was sat in the sand, back pressed up against a palm tree. The sky was painted in fiery oranges and reds, the waves lapping on the shoreline that faded into forever. With his surfboard next to him, Spot let out a small sigh, his memories overtaking his thoughts. 

He missed them. Missed his parents’ guidance, his sister’s smile. Day after day, he wished he had been with them instead of with his friends. Friends he hardly talked to now. He blamed himself, shutting away from the rest of the world like he did, but some days hurt more than others. His surfboard became his only companion out here on the beach. 

When the clouds swirled into indigo, Spot found his stay on the beach drawn out and he picked up his surfboard, heading back into the cabin. Maybe someday he’d go back into the city or perhaps, this was his destiny. Alone on the beach for the rest of his days.

In a way, he didn’t mind the second option. He was free here and, really, he couldn’t ask for more than that.

~

The wind had picked up, but the sun shone brightly as Spot worked on his surfboard. He polished the wood in long, thoughtful strokes, hardly paying any mind to the boat that parked nearby. 

Glancing up, Spot waved at his aunt as she climbed onto the dock, arms full with groceries. He jogged over to her, helping her with the load, the two sharing a quick hug before going into the cabin.

“You’d think nobody had ever been in a city before,” his aunt complained about the traffic as the two put away the groceries. “I just hope this tourism doesn’t come out to the island.”

Spot nodded his agreement, glancing out the window to see a sailboat drifting in the distance. “At least, not any more than it does.”

His aunt laughed at this, patting Spot on the shoulder before the two jumped into a new conversation, the questions getting a little more personal than usual. 

“I’m doing small jobs to pass the time,” Spot began as the two sat out on the deck. “Tours around the island, swimming lessons, whatever pays the bills.”

His aunt nodded thoughtfully, a question on her mind as her eyes darted around. “So, you’re not lonely then?”

Spot shrugged. “Not really. You know I’ve always been on my own.” He didn’t mean the weight behind his words, noting his aunt’s downcast glance. 

“Of course,” she nodded, finger trailing around the rim of her glass. 

There was something more she wasn’t telling Spot and he took a swig from his own drink before starting his questions. “What is it?” 

She jumped, shaking her head before a small laugh left her. “I’m too obvious, aren’t I?” 

Spot nodded, but didn’t say anything else, waiting for her next words. 

“I have a friend who…,” she started, thinking over her words. “Well, her son has been struggling. With many things. She doesn’t know what to do with him and we think maybe getting away from where they live, a small vacation, might help him to start open up.”

“And you offered here,” Spot stated, making direct eye contact with her. 

His aunt’s face was sheepish, her hands holding tightly to her glass and Spot scratched at his head though it didn’t itch. 

“What’s he like?” Spot asked, not wanting to open up his house to a complete stranger.

“Well, he seems very polite. Kind, but...timid. As if he’s waiting for something bad to happen.”

Spot snorted a little into his drink, already making his judgements. Then again, if this guy was “timid”, perhaps that would make for a quiet house guest. Spot was stuck, what with his aunt’s pleading expression and his growing curiosity.

“Can we do a trial run? Two weeks and if he pisses me off, you send him somewhere else?” 

“That’s more than we could ask,” his aunt replied, bright smile and eager eyes. 

With a sigh, Spot sank into his chair, watching the palm leaves sway in the breeze. His life of solitude was going to be no more for some time and Spot only hoped this new guest would make it worth his while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuh this is going to be a fairly short story?? 
> 
> it was some self indulgence mainly sparked by marvinjuana!!! <3333
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot meets his new arrival

The waves were perfect. 

They were just enough to get Spot above the currents, his body twisting and turning with his surfboard as if he was born to do this. He skimmed along the surface of the water, at one point reaching down to trail his hand through the glimmering waves. 

His mind was blank, heart free until a horn jolted him from his thoughts and he fell off his surfboard. Breaking the surface of the water, Spot grabbed his board and glanced at the boat passing by to see his aunt with two people he didn’t recognize. 

It wasn’t that he forgot about the newcomer, but he didn’t expect them to show up so soon. Swimming back to shore, Spot shook the water from his hair, propping his board up again a tree. He snatched a towel from the sand, wiping himself down and he raised his eyebrows at his aunt’s grin. 

“Spot, I’d like you to meet Tricia and Anthony,” she gestured towards the strangers and Spot held out his hand. 

The woman, Tricia, seemed more than happy to shake Spot’s hand, but Anthony next to her took some coaxing. Anthony stood with his shoulders hunched, as if he wanted to be swallowed up by the ground, his arms plastered to his sides. It was an awkward, terse moment before Anthony finally took Spot’s hand, hardly giving it a shake before taking it back. To make matters worse, he refused to look Spot in the eye, leaving Spot to direct the conversation back to his aunt and her friend. 

“We’ll be back in a couple weeks. Groceries, to check in, all that,” Spot’s aunt spoke and Spot heard all she said, though he wasn’t quite listening. 

He couldn’t help his side glances at Anthony, how pale he looked, the bags under his eyes. Anthony looked to be on his last days and Spot hoped that wasn’t the case. 

Before he knew it, his aunt and her friend departed, leaving Spot, Anthony, and a suitcase in front of the cabin. 

“Well,” Spot cleared his throat, wrapping his towel around his shoulders and picking up Anthony’s suitcase. “I’ll give you a tour of the house.”

Spot led the way, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Anthony was still following him. He paused on the deck as Anthony stared out at the water before he trailed after Spot, gaze still on his feet. 

“All right,” Spot opened the door and brought the two of them inside. “This is...the kitchen and the living room,” he motioned to the room that encased them. 

Glancing around, Spot began to notice how small it was with a table shoved in the kitchen corner, refrigerator next to the side door. It worked for Spot, but he didn’t know how Anthony would take it. 

“Got a TV there, but it only gets local stations,” Spot pointed to the opposite corner that held a couch and recliner chair. 

Anthony’s face remained blank, but he looked where Spot pointed and Spot took that as a good sign. Lifting up the suitcase again, Spot went down the hallway directly in front of him, pounding on doors as he passed them.

“Bathroom, closet, my room,” he turned the corner to the guest room, one part of the house that hadn’t been used in years. “Guest room,” Spot said in a hushed tone, hesitantly pushing the door open. 

It was pristine. Almost too much so, and Spot couldn’t help run a finger along a shelf near the door. It was dusty and Spot reprimanded himself for not checking that. He had done the sheets like his aunt asked, but everything else got lost in the shuffle. 

Spot didn’t like this room. Too many memories were attached and he set Anthony’s suitcase by the bed, hoping to get out as soon as possible. 

“Uh, yeah, that’s it,” Spot crossed his arms. “I can show you around the island tomorrow if you want. I’m sure you’re tired.”

Anthony didn’t say a word and Spot was beginning to think he had a ghost on his hands. 

“Well, if you need anything, just let me know,” Spot nodded before brushing past Anthony out of the room. 

Without glancing back, Spot heard the door close with a click and he pulled the towel from his neck, wiping his face. 

Why his aunt thought this was a good idea was beyond him. Anthony wasn’t much of a person at all, but Spot could already sense his need to check up on him whenever possible. Anthony was like a lost animal thrust into Spot’s home and Spot never had to deal with anything like that before. 

Maybe if he was lucky Anthony would open up in time, and with that, Spot headed back outside to catch a few more waves before the sun set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ugh
> 
> also pls listen to Carbon65's advice and do not surf/swim alone like spot is doing XP
> 
>  
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony breaks his silence

The next couple of days were awkward at best. 

Spot hardly saw Anthony and when he did, it was only when Anthony was in search of food. Spot would try to start a conversation, start anything, but Anthony remained silent, retreating back into his room. 

Spot had things to do. He had work, surfing, and he didn’t want to be kept at Anthony’s side all the time. He had expected some independence out of him, not babysitting a grown person. When the fourth day rolled around, Spot only acknowledged Anthony with a nod before heading out onto the beach, prepping up his surfboard for the waves that were to come later. 

As he checked over his board, Spot heard someone clear their throat and he whipped his head around to see Anthony standing a few feet away. 

“I’m going to walk along the beach for a little bit.”

Anthony’s voice cracked, as if he hadn’t spoken for months, a slight tremor to his words. He wrung his hands together, head down as Spot stared at him. 

“Okay,” Spot squinted, his mind buzzing away at this new interaction. “Just stay along the water and you won’t get lost.”

Nodding his understanding, Anthony headed his own way down the beach and Spot watched him go. He wanted to follow after, but he wasn’t about to breech Anthony’s boundaries. He got a sentence out of him and that itself was an accomplishment in Spot’s mind. 

Seeing the waves pick up, Spot headed into the water, one last glance spared in Anthony’s direction. His posture seemed straighter, his gait confident and Spot watched as long as he could before the water beckoned him to do as he wished. 

~

Anthony was still gone and Spot cursed himself. 

He knew better than this. He should’ve followed after Anthony or at least gotten some way to contact him. For all he knew, Anthony might’ve been stung by a jellyfish, lying on the beach in pain.

With a frustrated groan, Spot continued to pace back and forth on the beach, all of his choices the wrong ones. If he left and Anthony came back a different way, Spot wouldn’t know. Then again, if he stayed, Anthony’s fate was left to nature unless another local found him. The consequences were in the air, tearing at Spot’s gut.

Deciding to throw all caution to the wind, Spot spun tightly towards the direction Anthony had headed off in. The sun was beginning to set and Spot didn’t see the figure coming his way at first. Then, staying where he was, Spot waited as Anthony approached, his hair tousled by the wind, skin burnt by the sun. 

“Anthony,” Spot couldn’t help say, but Anthony was slow to turn to him. 

He stared at Spot for a moment before walking towards the water, collapsing onto his knees just before the waves met the sand. Spot took his time following Anthony and as he approached he could hear small whimpers leaving Anthony. 

Anthony curled over himself, fists tightly clenched on his lap and, as Spot sat next to him, he could see the tears falling down Anthony’s face. Before long, Anthony’s cries turned into heaving sobs, almost as loud as the crashing waves. 

Spot was frozen. All he could do was watch Anthony, his shaking body, the tears that flowed endlessly. It was like watching a reflection of himself and he did nothing as Anthony then shot to his feet, throwing fists of sand at the water with a sharp yell. 

Then, Anthony went quiet, his arms hanging at his sides. A few more tears spilled down his cheeks, but his breathing was beginning to even out. Wiping his face, Anthony let out a small huff before turning to Spot. 

“I like to be called Race. Not Anthony.”

“Okay,” Spot nodded, getting to his feet. “Race.”

The corners of Race’s mouth twitched and Spot braced himself as he took a step closer. “I’m sorry for whatever happened to you.”

Race turned back to the water, holding onto himself as he shook his head. “Sometimes it feels like nothing at all. Literally nothing. I don’t feel, I don’t understand, it’s just empty space inside my mind.”

Then, without another word, Race headed towards the house, his feet dragging just a little. Again, Spot was left to watch. 

As much as he wanted to run after Race, to have him talk more, he knew Race was tired. They still had some time and Spot was going to take this one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha..ha...2 relatable
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning brings with it an unexpected surprise

Spot woke the next morning to clattering in the kitchen. 

He stared at the ceiling, thinking for a moment that his aunt had come early. Jumping out of bed, Spot hurried to the other room, pausing in the hallway when he saw Race mixing a bowl furiously, a pan on the stove cooking away. 

“I hope you like pancakes,” Race poured some batter onto one pan, a light sizzle filling the room. 

“Yeah, ‘course,” Spot hastily spit out before frowning just a little. 

In a span of a day, Race had gone from elusive mystery to cooking a domestic breakfast. Spot was, to say the least, confused. 

“I didn’t want to be here at first,” Race explained as he watched the pan. “As you can tell. It felt like just another way to bury my problems.”

Spot leaned against the wall, listening intently. He wasn’t going to ask any questions. He wanted Race to share what he was comfortable with. 

“I...my mom is great, but...I can’t help the guilt. That it’s my own fault I’m like this.” Race paused to flip the contents of the pan, sparing a glance at Spot. “I know I need help. I’m just not ready.”

Spot gave a slow nod, noting Race’s movements, how fluid they were from the bowl to the pan and back again. 

“Anyway, thanks for putting up with me so far. I know I’ve been...stuck in my own head.”

“Happens sometimes,” Spot shuffled into the kitchen a little more, sitting down at the small table. It was already set with everything they would need and Spot bit on his lip. “When...well, it took some time for me to heal too. I didn’t want to at first, it felt like forgetting.”

Race’s cooking was paused and for the first time, Spot and Race’s eyes met in an understanding stare. 

“Yeah,” Race pulled away first, almost burning the pancake. “I don’t want to forget, but remembering sure hurts like hell.”

Spot pressed his lips together, not wanting to dash Race’s hopes. How often it never stopped hurting, just faded away to a dull ache. Even then, Spot wasn’t sure exactly what Race was dealing with and he picked at a splinter on the table, hoping the pancakes would be done soon. 

To his relief, Race placed the stack of pancakes between the two of them and digging in was an easy affair. 

“Holy shit, these are amazing,” Spot gushed after his first bite and Race’s face went the slightest tinge of red. 

“Thanks,” he accepted Spot’s compliment shyly, his own bites small and careful. 

Spot could feel his eyes wander over to Race again and again. Something about this morning made him bright amongst the mystery that surrounded him. Spot hoped that with each little gesture, each day, Race would open himself more. Spot would do the same, finding it only fair, and he scarfed down his pancakes, ready to start again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot teaches Race how to surf

Race went walking along the beach often during the day.

Spot supposed with not much else to do, Race was running out of options. To occupy his own mind, Spot cleaned off his surfboard, ready to catch some more waves. 

“Can you teach me?”

Spot jumped at the sudden voice. How Race had snuck up behind him, Spot couldn’t say and he trailed his hands along his board. 

“Surfing?” Spot pointed to his board, mentally smacking himself right after. 

“Yeah,” Race nodded, tilting his head just a little. 

Glancing down at his board and then at the shed, Spot toyed with his options. His board was his prized possession, but none of the other boards had been tirelessly groomed like Spot’s. 

“All right, we’ll use mine today, but I’ll get one fixed up for you.”

“Wait, now?” Race squeaked, taking a step away. 

Spot nodded, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked out at the water. “Waves are good. Gotta take advantage of it while you can.”

Taking off his shirt, Spot didn’t need to bother with his shorts, or rather, his swim trunks that he practically lived in. Waiting for Race to shed his upper layers, he looked away, catching the blush on Race’s cheeks. 

“We’ll have to work on your balance first,” Spot set his board down on the sand, further away from his workspace. “You have to go from laying or sitting right into standing.” 

Spot demonstrated on his board and then rolled over, motioning for Race to get on the board. After a few unsteady stances, Race’s confidence began to grow, a small smile starting to form on his face. 

“Now, the next step,” Spot led the two out into the water, wading until the water was at his waist. 

Race took his time, the fear growing in his eyes as the water lapped around them. 

“It’s not as bad as it seems,” Spot shook his head with a reassuring grin. “It’s like riding a bike, I swear.”

“Except there’s no wheels and there’s sharks everywhere,” Race retorted. 

Spot laughed, his heart beating faster when he saw a small smile on Race’s face. “We rarely get sharks near the island and if they are nearby all they do is a love tap at most.”

Race still didn’t seem convinced and Spot hopped on the surfboard, looking out at the incoming waves. 

“I’ll show you what I do to catch a wave and then you’ll give it a try.”

When he received a nod in return, Spot paddled out to the crests, waiting until the waves broke just right before leaping onto his feet and surfing over the rolling water. He managed a few turns and twists before steering into calmer water and he brought the board back over to Race, splashing unceremoniously next to him.

“Nothing to it,” Spot grinned, pushing his board in front of Race. 

With a frown, Race tentatively climbed onto the board, the balance offset until Spot held tight to the sides to keep Race on top. 

“You gotta swim out past where the waves are breaking,” Spot pointed, hoping Race had an idea of what he was looking at. “You’ll be paddling with them and you should feel the board start to glide on its own. That’s when you can hop up onto it.”

Race’s jaw was taunt, his hands gripped tight to either side of the board and Spot nudged him a little. 

“I’ll be swimming out near you so if anything happens, I’ve got you.”

Taking a deep breath in, Race stared down the water with a fierceness that Spot felt in his own soul. While he was sure the first time wasn’t going to be perfect, Race was going to be a surfer in no time. 

Spot let go of the board and he swam just far enough away for Race to have plenty of space. He could see Race counting the waves, counting the time before he paddled along towards the shore. His first wave was rolling quickly and Spot held his breath as he watched Race jump to his feet. For a few seconds his position was solid before he went tumbling into the water, surfboard popping up first. 

When Race’s head appeared, Spot’s face split into a grin and he swam over to him, collecting his board along the way. 

“Did I do it?” Race wiped the hair away from his forehead as they bobbed in the water and Spot gave a teasing shrug. 

“Almost.”

Race looked above the clouds, his face bright, full of life. “I’ll get it next time, just you watch.”

Spot’s stomach churned and all he wanted was to watch Race’s joy unfold even more. He passed his board over to Race, held his breath at those shining eyes and swam away once more for Race to give it another shot. 

The next couple of times faired the same, Race balancing for just a few seconds before crashing into the water. Yet, each time he resurfaced, he was happier and happier. Before long, Race was leaping onto the board and rolling with the waves until he was able to get off the board at his own pace. 

Spot waved his reassurances but it wasn’t until they were back on shore that Spot was able to show Race how proud he was. 

He wrapped his arm around Race’s shoulder, tugging him close for just a moment before ruffling his hair. 

“Should’ve told me you had the sea in you all along,” Spot winked and he pretended to not see Race’s red face. 

Race laughed a little, his steps falling just a little behind Spot’s as the two grabbed stray towels draped on the porch railing. “I should’ve tried this sooner.”

“Why didn’t you? You’re from the city right?” Spot blurted out, then hiding his embarrassment with the towel.

Race was slow to reply, his towel in front of him like a shield. “I...This is going to sound stupid, but some...most days...just leaving my room is more effort than I can manage.”

The softness of Race’s voice was almost lost amongst the ocean breeze and Spot observed Race where they stood. 

The Race from Day One was back, timid, unsure, lost, and Spot’s mind was frantic. He didn’t want Race falling into the same hole, yet he didn’t know if anything he did or said could prevent that anyway. 

Spot figured it was now or never and he took a breath in as he waded through scarred over memories. 

“I...don’t know what you’re going through, Race, but I hope I can help. In some way.”

Race remained silent, his gaze on the ground and Spot started again. 

“When I lost my family, there was nothing left for me. No reason to live, to even try. Why bother when the ones I loved were just taken away?” Spot swallowed, his hands wringing the towel. “I refused all help at first. My aunt tried to get me to talk, tried to get me to see a therapist and I just shut myself away.”

A shaky sigh left Spot and he walked over to the steps of the porch, sitting down as his body began to tremble. When Race approached, taking a seat next to him, Spot found the strength to continue.

“You get so lost in your own thoughts, nothing can pull you out. Sometimes, you gotta be dragged kicking and screaming into getting better. Sometimes, it’s then that you realize how far you were gone.”

“Are you?” Race edged in and Spot turned to him. 

“Am I what?”

Race refused to meet Spot’s eyes, his fingers tracing circles on his thigh. “Are you still gone?”

Spot blinked, his thoughts halting for a moment. Race’s words didn’t make sense, while at the same time, piercing Spot through his heart.

“Yes,” he began, hesitant. “I mean...some days it’s a memory in the background, others...I just want to throw myself in the ocean and never be seen again.”

Race’s tracing stopped and a small breath left him. “Then why do you still try? What’s the point?”

Spot pursed his lips, a darkness clawing at his mind and he looked out at the beach. The sun was still going strong, the waves shimmering. In the distance, the trees of the island swayed in the breeze and the sand was bright. 

“Maybe there isn’t one,” Spot breathed. “But damn if your smile wasn’t the best thing I saw today. This beach, my house, we’ve had our ups and downs, but there’s something beautiful to it all. Sometimes, all you can do is get lost in what surrounds you and think to yourself, hey, this is pretty nice.”

Spot held his stare when Race’s eyes met his own. His heart thumped in his chest and he was sure Race’s eyes were beginning to water. Race shot up then, running into the house, screen door slamming behind him. 

With a sigh, Spot ran his hands through his hair, doubting his words and his own assurances. For all he knew, what saved him might not even come close to what Race needed. In the end, he could only hope he hadn’t messed things up for good and he rested his head on the railing, a sudden tiredness taking over his mind as his eyes drifted shut. 

~

Spot woke to a hand on his shoulder and he groaned as he lifted his head. 

Somehow he had managed to stay upright against the railing, but his neck was stiff and Spot could feel the impression of the wood on the side of his face. 

“I made dinner if you want some,” Race spoke softly, lingering nearby as Spot got to his feet. 

“Thanks,” Spot sighed, rolling his shoulders. 

He glanced at Race, the ragged features still so visible in the fading light, the way his head hung as he trailed behind Spot.

“What did you make?” Spot asked before stopping in the kitchen, eyes widening. 

Race had laid out a feast, all sorts of dishes and plates as if they were feeding ten people instead of two. There were salads and casseroles, fried foods and cold drinks, Spot couldn’t believe he had slept through all of this. 

“Wow,” Spot breathed and Race headed towards the food first, scratching the back of his neck.

“Ain’t much. I just got...distracted is all.”

Spot tried to not think about the words and he followed Race’s lead as they served themselves. When they finally found a place to sit together, Spot dug in immediately, melting with the first bite. 

“Oh my god,” Spot sighed with content. “You gotta teach me how to do this.”

“If you give me more surfing lessons, then you’ve got yourself a deal,” Race poked back and the corners of Spot’s mouth quirked up. 

“Fair enough.”

The rest of the meal continued in pleasant silence, the two asking a few questions when the moment was right. If Spot had been on the island all his life, what Race liked to do in his spare time, nothing that went further than that.

Once finished, Spot and Race cleaned up the kitchen and just before parting ways to their bedroom, Race stopped Spot in the hallway. 

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ve said it properly yet. I still...well, you know. But you haven’t treated me like I’m some kind of freak and I really appreciate that.

“Of course,” Spot spoke gently. “You would do the same if our places were switched.”

Race looked away, eyes flickering. “I hope so. Good night, Spot.”

“Night, Race.”

Spot stayed in the hall as Race went to his bedroom and it was then Spot let out a heavy sigh. His emotions were colliding in his mind, wishing there was more he could do, yet at times, it seemed like just enough. 

Whatever was to come, Spot was ready and he bit his lip when he realized Race’s company wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the previous chapter felt too short so think of this as an early/belated gift????
> 
> idk man
> 
> (also the 'are you still gone' part is how i've felt for most of my life. i've started medication, had some therapy and it's something i really should've done sooner. if you ever feel like you need to talk, my inbox is always open <3)
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories abound

It was early afternoon when Race came over to him. 

Spot was lounging underneath a palm tree, arm over his face as he listened to the ocean waves crashing. When Race cleared his throat, Spot brought his arm down and squinted - even though he was in the shade.

“Do you…?” Race stopped and shook his head. “This is going to sound silly, but do you have a bucket? Like something I can put sand in?”

Falling back onto the beach, Spot wracked his mind for anything that might be of use to Race that wasn’t part of his surfing supplies and his heart dropped a little. He knew where he had to go and he was slow to sit up.

“I gotta grab it from your room. It’s locked away.”

Race nodded, stepping away as Spot got to his feet and led the way into the house. Neither said a word even as Race edged in front of Spot, opening the door to the guest room. Steeling himself, Spot dug out a key hidden under a dresser and set to unlocking a trunk that lay at the foot of Race’s bed. 

As he fiddled with the lock, Spot couldn’t help look around the room, noting that Race hadn’t touched a thing. Beyond Race’s suitcase in the corner, almost everything was as it had been before and Spot shut off this thoughts as he finally opened up the trunk.

“I was wondering what was in there,” Race commented under his breath and Spot gave him a short smile.

Pulling out a child’s set of sandcastle buckets and a plastic shovel, Spot handed them to Race, shrugging. “All I got. I need my buckets for the surfboards.”

“This is perfect.” Race seemed to be biting back a smile and Spot closed the trunk, setting the lock on top. 

“You can look through it later if you want,” Spot stared at the worn material. “Just old memories.”

“You sure?” Race’s voice was hushed and Spot nodded with a half of a smile.

Returning the gesture, Race headed out of the house first, arms full, and Spot took his time in the old room. The nights when he would read stories to his sister, building blanket forts and sneaking food from the kitchen - time couldn’t have passed as quickly as that. 

After his family’s death, his sister’s bed was dismantled, moved into the closet and the bed that sat in the room now felt too small for the space. 

Swallowing down his tears, Spot found the strength to leave the room and he headed out to wherever Race was. Finding him close to the water’s edge, Spot approached to see Race building a sandcastle, stacking two towers next to each other.

Spot didn’t fight his smile and he sat down near Race, watching him craft little details into the castle. 

“Haven’t done this in years,” Race began. “Mom used to take me out to the here to the island all the time when I was little. I think it was her way of distracting me after my dad left.”

Spot remained silent and curious. He didn’t remember much of the other kids that visited the island, too caught up in other adventures like his surfing lessons. 

“Then, one day, something just switched in me. I hated the island. I would always find an excuse not to go,” Race sighed, his building coming to a stop as he stared out at the water. “And that’s when everything happened. Like the island was cursing me for staying away.”

Spot stared at Race, holding his breath. They really were one in the same. 

“I left the island too,” Spot’s voice was small. “My family’s cabin was untouched for years, I tried to make a life for myself on the mainland.”

“What called you back?” Race tilted his head and Spot shrugged.

“This was home. This is where I feel closest to my family.”

Race’s gaze fell towards his sandcastle, his hand beginning to dig around the base of it. Questions lingered in his eyes and Spot waited, but Race’s mouth remained closed. As Race’s hand curved around the castle, Spot found his own reaching out, helping dig out the other side until a full circular moat had surrounded the towers. 

“Now how to make the water stay,” Race murmured, smoothing the edges. 

Occasionally, their fingers brushed, but Spot paid it no mind as he found a few shards from seashells and pressed them into the bottom of the moat. 

“Maybe this will help.”

The two crawled towards the water’s edge, grabbing whatever stray shells and pebbles they could find, stacking and lining until they had the entire moat covered. Grabbing the bucket, Race scooped up some water, pouring it into the moat. Breaths held, they watched as the water seemed to hold and Race smiled at Spot.

“It’s good to be home.” 

Spot barely caught Race’s voice above the sound of the waves and he looked up at Race, the two caught in a suspension of time. Spot didn’t know how long they were staring but when he finally broke away, looking down at the moat, some of the water had already seeped away. 

He hoped this wasn’t a sign and his heart sank as Race got to his feet, giving Spot a nod before heading into the house.

~

After the discussion on the beach, Spot wanted to do something special for Race.

He wasn’t sure what, limited to the island resources and he wasn’t about to take a boat to the mainland. His excuse of a dingy was only for emergencies anyway.

As he sat on the dock, watching Race building more sandcastles, a familiar sail appeared on the horizon and Spot got to his feet. When the boat reached the dock, Spot helped secure it, shaking the hand of the man who got off. 

_“Ay, so hard to get away from the mainland these days,”_ the man shook his head, accent somehow thicker despite his time away. _“Everyone is clamoring for the island.”_

Spot nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked back at his home and the hills poked up down the way. While the tourism wasn’t essential, it did help Spot with the upkeep of his surfboards and he learned to roll with the punches.

_“I’ve got another tour for you, if you want it,”_ the man showed Spot a list of guests and Spot skimmed through it. 

_“You advertise well, Tomas,”_ Spot smirked, noting that there were at least ten names on the list. 

_“Bills to pay,”_ the man - Tomas - sighed before he nodded to Race on the beach. _“Who’s that?”_

Race was glancing over at the two of them in between his sandcastle building and Spot grinned a little. 

_“A friend,”_ Spot answered, not sure how much Race wanted people to know about him. 

_“A friend or something more?”_ Tomas teased and Spot blushed. 

Race hadn’t been on the island for long. Spot was still getting to know him, even calling him a friend felt like a stretch. He knew it was only teasing, but his mind stayed stuck on those words as Tomas said his goodbye and headed down the opposite way to check around the island. 

With the shake of his head, Spot went back down to Race, still holding onto the list of tourists. 

“Hey, you wanna come on a tour of mine?” Spot sat down next to Race, handing him a brochure. 

As soon as the words left his mouth, something bright glowed inside Spot and he found his next steps laid out for him. 

Race’s eyes were shining and he read through the brochure, laughing a little. “He makes you sound so grandiose.”

“Am I not?” Spot couldn’t help poke, a smile on his face.

With his face reddening, Race held the brochure closer to his face, clearing his throat. “I mean, sure.”

Not wanting to embarrass Race further, Spot let out a small hum of content, his finger tracing near Race’s castle. Again, Race had built a masterpiece. It seemed as if his calling was building sandcastles and an idea sprouted in Spot’s mind. 

“I’ll be right back,” Spot stood and ran to the house, searching around once inside. 

When he found what he was looking for, Spot ran back out to the beach, amused that Race was still reading over the brochure. Kneeling near the sandcastle, Spot held up the camera in his hands and took a picture of the sculpture, shuffling around for different angles. 

“Why’re you taking pictures?” Race laughed a little, moving out of the way. 

“Next year’s brochures,” Spot answered, laying on his stomach and continuing his camerawork. “You can stay in the frame.”

Race fell quiet and Spot glanced up, worry creasing his face. Race had gone red again and he slid back over to his sandcastle, knees up as if attempting to cover his face.

“Uh..what do I…how should…?” Race began, stumbling over his words.

“Just pretend like I’m not here,” Spot reassured. “Like you’re still working on it.”

It took several tries for Race to relax but finally, Spot found the perfect scene. Race had shook his head, hair fluttering in the sea breeze as he looked out at the ocean. It was a shot waiting to happen and Spot took as many pictures of the sight as he could. 

When he pulled the camera down, the two shifted around in the sand, a tentative silence between them. 

“So...um…,” Race jumped in first. “What’s this tour like?”

Setting the camera away from any stray waves, Spot smiled at Race and did his best to explain the tour. As he did so, Spot’s gaze met Race’s every so often and each time, his mouth seemed to go dry. Again and again, he pushed away the discomfort, but it remained, like the sand sticking to his hand. 

He and Race were little more than strangers at best and Spot tried to tell himself they’d be nothing more than a memory to each other in a month’s time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i knew more spanish i would've written the italics as such;;; the only ones i could have done is "amigo" y "mas" ^_^;
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot can't figure out what he's feeling

“...and this trail leads further up the hill, but since this is a beginner’s course, we’ll be staying on the main path today,” Spot instructed the group.

Most of the tourists seemed relieved, more than happy to follow after Spot on the even ground they were sticking to. Finding Race in the middle of the group, Spot gave him a smile and after receiving one back, he turned to the path. 

As they walked, Spot pointed out the various flora and fauna, stopping every so often for tourists to catch the details on a leaf or to see the lizard he came across. Once they reached an area filled with brush and towering treetops, Spot fell into his usual grin, bringing his fingers to his mouth. 

With a sharp whistle, the group jumped and Spot searched the trees as a few birds came flying down. 

“When I was a kid, I’d come here and tried to get the birds to approach me,” Spot explained as his favorite blue and green bird peered at him from a nearby branch. “Took me a few years, but now some of them come when I whistle.”

The group began snapping pictures furiously while others tried to approach the birds. Keeping a careful eye, Spot was quick to explain that they were still wild, but if the bird happened to come to them, then that was fine. 

As the group broke up to explore the area, Spot checked in with a few tourists before making his way over to Race. 

A bird was sitting patiently on Race’s shoulder, eyes starting to close and Spot gave him a friendly nod. 

“Lola’s usually not like this. She tends to keep her distance.”

“You got all of them named?” Race grinned, glancing from the bird to Spot. 

Spot shrugged in attempt to hide his forming blush. “Some of them. I think a couple might have the same name because I couldn’t tell them apart when I was younger.”

“But you know Lola,” Race sounded proud, but before Spot could reply, a fluttering in his face caught his attention and he sighed as his favorite landed on his head. 

“And Samson.”

Race tried to keep his laughing down, his body pitching forward just a little as he stifled his laughs. Spot watched Lola and her sudden confusion before she flew off and Samson followed after. 

“Aw, I shouldn’t have laughed,” Race hiccuped, wiping away some stray tears. 

“Nah, laughing’s good,” Spot nudged Race, a smile on his own face from seeing Race’s happiness. 

Something more lay in Race’s eyes and without thinking, Spot took a step back before he called the group to attention again. He cursed himself for doing so. It wasn’t as if something was about to happen, he was merely jumping to conclusions and he didn’t dare look back at Race until they were back on a trail again. 

Race smiled, but the edges were hesitant and Spot could feel the nagging take over in his mind. The tour ended well enough, but Spot just wanted to talk to Race. If Race had meant to say something important, Spot didn’t want that shoved to the side so quickly. 

Waving his goodbyes to the group, Spot headed into the house and straight to Race’s room. He saw how Race had run away. Just before reaching his room, Spot could hear music playing and he thought to knock. That’s all that he had to do. 

Yet, something held him back and as he stared at the whiteness of Race’s door, Spot shook his head and went to his own room. He needed to sort himself out first. 

~

Spot couldn’t believe two weeks had already passed. Seeing his aunt’s face, the unfamiliarity of Race’s mom, he wished for the clock to turn back. 

A little ways down the beach, Race and his mother were talking while Spot and his aunt had taken their usual places on the deck. 

“You were right about him being kind,” Spot commented. “He’s made food for us almost every day.”

His aunt smiled, a knowing look in her eye. “So, you don’t mind his company then?”

Spot ducked his head, a small laugh leaving him. “Honestly, I hope he wants to stay a little longer.”

While Race had been an adjustment, Spot was thankful for it. With his limited interactions, having a face to see every day was a reassurance. That maybe he was still worth being around. 

Spot and his aunt drifted off into casual conversation, but Spot’s eyes never strayed far from Race. Compared to the first day, Race seemed confident, strong. There was no weight on his grin and when Race looked at Spot for a moment, Spot’s heart stuttered in his chest. 

Before long, Race and his mother came back over, a grin plastered on Race’s face.

“How’s a few more weeks sound to you, Spot?” Race asked, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

With a smirk of his own, Spot tilted his head. “Sounds fine by me.”

The four soon fell into easy conversation before Spot’s aunt and Race’s mother set back off to the boat. Spot and Race watched from the porch as the boat left and Spot turned to Race. 

“So, what’s for dinner?” 

With the roll of his eyes and a laugh, Race shoved Spot lightly before heading into the house first. “Is that all you care about? My cooking?”

“Well, there’s more,” Spot poked back and hoped Race would follow his lead. 

“Such as?” Race raised an eyebrow as he dug into the fridge. 

Spot leaned against the countertop thinking over what to say. These were just compliments after all, not outright flirting like his mind was screaming it was. 

“You’re sweet, Race,” Spot started, frowning a little at himself. “The way you are with my aunt and your mom. Even with the tourists, you were...are...light.”

Race’s movements slowed and he stared at Spot before focusing on his chopping. “You make me sound like a lighthouse or something,” he mumbled, the corners of his mouth turning up a little. 

Spot laughed at this. “Well, that’s one way to put it.”

The teasing continued well on into dinner and by the time the leftovers had been put away, Spot felt lighter than air. He was beyond happy that Race had decided to stay for a little longer. 

“You’re great too, Spot,” Race spoke as they headed off to their bedrooms. “I’m really glad you let me stay.”

Spot nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up. How amusing it was that at the beginning of this, Spot hadn’t wanted Race around at all. Now, all Spot could think was how much he wished for Race to stay. Even if they had a few more weeks, Race would have to go back to the mainland eventually.

Waving a little, Race headed off to his bedroom and Spot watched him go. Perhaps they could remain friends, even with the distance. Spot would have time to figure that out, he was sure. 

When Race’s door closed, Spot sighed, then heading into his own room. As he settled into his bed for the night, all he could see was Race, his mind imagining one bigger scenario after the other. He couldn’t say where they would go, but he found himself settling into what could be with each passing breath as sleep crept up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back and has no real excuse as to why she's been gone
> 
> [Wumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions become charged

A storm brewed in the distance. 

Spot could see the clouds rolling in and he shifted nervously on his feet. A storm meant being cooped up inside, forced to think about nothing but the memories that still tore at his heart. 

With a sigh, Spot cleaned up the beach of his surf supplies, making sure the shed was still sturdy before he headed inside. 

The first of the rain came in heavy droplets and he stared out the window from his seat on the couch. 

“Think it’ll be a hurricane?” Race asked quietly from the kitchen as he filled a kettle with water. 

“Hope not,” Spot spoke into the hand that held up his head and watched Race’s movements. 

How naturally he grabbed two cups, as if they had been with each other for years, filling Spot’s with just the right amount of honey. 

Spot glanced down at his lap as he wished he could tear himself from his chaotic thoughts. The room grew dark and Spot shifted over to the table to turn on the lamp. Race turned on a few lights as well, but his gaze remained outside. The wind was picking up, flashes of lightning every so often and by the time the kettle whistled, both Race and Spot were on edge. 

“The house is sturdy,” Spot reassured as Race handed him a mug. “We’ve survived pretty bad storms.” 

Race’s grip on his mug was turning his knuckles white and Spot tried to think of other things to say. In his own mind, he was fighting, blocking, and he knew it wouldn’t last for much longer. 

“Just don’t take a shower, I guess,” Spot muttered before getting up and heading to his bedroom. 

The rolls of thunder were too loud, the rain was clattering and Spot set the mug on his bedside table before wrapping himself up in his blankets. He wasn’t going to bother with his clothes. All he wanted was to sleep through the storm until the sun came out again.

~

A voice was calling to him, but Spot couldn’t move. 

Again and again he heard the call and finally he forced his eyes open. 

His sister was staring down at him with wide, fearful eyes, her hands gripping tight to the edge of the boat. It was then Spot realized he was in the water and he tried to grab onto something, anything. His arms were dead weight and he was floating in crashing waves, a thundering sky above. 

Spot tried to say his sister’s name, but water rushed into his throat and his vision went blurry. When he could focus again, his parents were on either side of her, reaching out to him. Spot used all of his might, but to no avail could he make his body move. 

He was frozen, forced to watch as a huge wave grew beneath his family. Spot screamed out, warning them, but it was too late and the boat was overturned, his parents and sister nowhere to be seen in the murky waters. 

Spot shot up, tears streaming down his face, breathing ragged and he whipped his head around, staring at the unfamiliar surroundings. 

He was in his room, the only light from his clock as the storm raged outside. 

With a small sob, Spot wiped his face and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to steady his breathing. He still couldn’t understand why they had been taken. Why life thought it best to leave him on his own.

A sudden headache was growing and Spot winced as the thunder rumbled. Getting up from his bed, Spot padded to the kitchen, finding the medicine and filling up a cup of water. He drank the water in large gulps, his nerves still on edge as he glared at the trees being shook back and forth.

He stood for what felt like hours until finally, Spot grew tired and he turned around to see Race in the hallway. 

“How long have you been there?” Spot couldn’t help ask and Race folded in a little. 

“Not too long. Are you okay?”

Spot swallowed, unsure of how to answer Race. He knew all his answers were ones Race didn’t want to hear and he mulled over his choices. 

“Not really,” Spot gave in. “Storms get to me, I can never...it’s tough to get through them.”

Race nodded and he stepped closer to Spot, looking him in the eyes. “I don’t like storms either. They’re a reminder.” 

A small anger grew in Spot. As if Race even knew what the hell he was talking about. Then again, Race seemed to know him better than anyone else and Spot took a deep breath in. 

“Yeah.”

There was a tug in Race’s eyes, just like what Spot had seen during the tour. Spot could feel himself ready to flee, but he stayed in place, drawing closer to Race. 

Race met him halfway and the gap between them was so small, Spot was sure he heard Race’s heartbeat. Without a second thought, Spot grabbed onto Race’s arms and the two met in a heavy kiss. Spot didn’t know where this was coming from, where it was going, but to feel Race against him, their lips moving together, Spot’s pain was beginning to fade 

When the kiss broke, both seemed at a loss for words, but it was then that Race pulled away, taking Spot’s dropping hands in his own. He gave them a squeeze before grabbing hold of one and leading Spot down the hallway. 

When Race pushed open the door to Spot’s room, Spot let Race take control and it was then that they fell into a welcomed distraction from the storm that raged above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it me
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are everywhere

After the night of the storm, Spot tried to bring things back to normal. 

Race seemed more jumpy than usual and there had been no conversation about what had happened. Spot wanted to talk, but his doubts overwhelmed him, leading Spot to conclusion beyond conclusion.

Perhaps it was just one night for Race, for him to experiment and try something new. Spot had come to terms with being gay on his own, a lonely ride at best. If Race was just searching, Spot didn’t want to be in the way of that. Yet, he could sense Race’s stares, the way his head whipped down the moment Spot looked at him. Their conversations were short, stuttered, as if both were stuck in middle school crushes. If it was a one time thing, both were doing a rotten job of passing it off as so.

Drifting from his thoughts, Spot looked out the window from the kitchen to see Race tracing the sand with a stick. The entire scene was inviting, the island soaked in sunlight, the calmness that emanated from Race. Spot’s courage grew with each passing second and he straightened himself up. They had to talk. Race was going to leave eventually, taking Spot’s heart with him.

Spot’s mind was a haze as he made his way over to Race, but his body seemed to know what to do, determined to finish what Spot had started.

“Hey,” Spot stood a few feet away as he grabbed Race’s attention. 

Looking up from his haphazard drawings, Race tilted his head, hesitation in his eyes. Spot paused for a moment, ready to turn back, but his mouth was faster.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” Spot nodded towards the beach. 

Race stiffened, his answer lingering before he got to his feet and motioned for Spot to lead the way. Taking the first few steps, Spot started slow, waiting until Race fell alongside him before he sped up to a familiar gait. 

There was nothing at first. Just the ocean and the island filling the space between them. Despite the strength from earlier, Spot was fading as he tried to find the right words. He didn’t want to hurt Race, yet staying silent was beginning to feel like he was doing just that. He glanced at Race, hoping for some encouragement, but Race was lost in himself, eyes planted firmly on the ground.

They had reached a small alcove in the island when Spot’s voice was ready to jump out of him. His mind thought of nothing and everything, sealing Spot’s fate.

“Hey, so…,” Spot paused as Race looked at him, the two coming to a standstill. “About that night, when we had that bad storm…”

Race nodded, posture stiff as he waited for Spot to continue. 

“Are you doing okay?” Spot blurted out. “I feel like we should talk about it, but I don’t know where to start.”

 

“I’m – I’m okay,” Race began in a shaky voice. “What about you? I...I’m the one who took advantage of a situation.”

Spot shook his head, reaching out at first and then snapping his hand back when Race shifted. “You did no such thing. I wanted it. Did you?”

“Of course,” Race responded immediately, his face then going red. “I mean...as long as you were good, then I’m good.”

“I think we both had a lot on our minds,” Spot spoke with earnest. 

He remembered what Race had said. Storms affected the both of them, tensions had been high. They jumped into what felt right in that moment. 

“Everything happened during a storm,” Race sighed, his arms crossed like a form of protection. “My...my dad left, my best friend died...it’s just been a reminder of the bad things and I know I’ll do anything to forget. 

Spot’s heart crumbled in his chest, his empathy screaming at him to just hold Race. Testing the waters, Spot took a step closer to Race and let out a small breath when Race didn’t jump back.

“But I do really like you, Spot. That much is true and what happened...it’s something I always cherish.”

When Race’s eyes met his own, a weight lifted from Spot’s shoulders. Tears were beginning to fall down both their faces and all Spot could do was hold a hand out.

Race’s watery smile was breathtaking in the sunlight and when Race squeezed his hand, Spot let a small smile form on his face. They didn’t have to be any more than they were right now. Even if this was to be an infatuation for the both of them, Spot didn’t mind. This felt good, the shreds of happiness becoming whole. 

They were all right for now and with clear skies ahead, it seemed that fortune was on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh hey i don't have any excuses for why this took so long lmao
> 
> i'll try to reply to comments soon but pls know i love and appreciate every single one of you!!!!
> 
> [Chumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending neither expected but one they both needed

The day for Race to leave was nearing. 

Spot did his best to keep the atmosphere light, but there was a heaviness between them, the uncertainty of the future. They hadn’t tried to kiss again, no lingering touches. Their friendship continued on as normal as could be, but Spot could sense the hesitation in Race’s eyes. 

He didn’t want to push Race, and so Spot didn’t. Race had come to him before, it would be a matter of time before the outpour of emotions would happen again. 

Spot stood on the deck, glancing out at the sunset as Race walked in circles around the beach. When Race sat down, Spot decided to join his side, the two sitting close to each other.

“I think I’m ready to go back,” Race nodded as he and Spot watched the fading sun. “I want to be better.”

Spot nodded his understanding, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

“I still want to be friends with you too, but I think I need to figure things out before we can be...something more. That night of the storm…”

“...We had a lot of emotions,” Spot supplied.

Race let out a small sigh of relief and nodded. “So many. It was amazing, don’t get me wrong. I just...it’s not going to solve everything, you know?”

“Hardly ever does.”

A smile sprouted on Race’s face and he nudged Spot. “I’m really glad I met you, Spot. Whatever happens, I hope we’ll remember each other.”

“I don’t think I could ever forget you,” Spot returned the expression and that familiar tug came back. 

However, Spot ignored it this time as he and Race took to pressing their sides together. It was nice, this solidarity. There was an understanding between them, much like what Spot felt when he was surfing on the waves. 

Calm, safe, warm. Race was all of these and at times, Spot was sure he could see the island reflected in Race’s eyes.

“The island’s always here for you, remember that,” Spot nodded. 

Race grinned, pressing his cheek into Spot’s shoulder for a moment. “Thanks. You better be upgraded by the time I come back.”

Spot furrowed his brows. “What does that mean?”

“No internet, no cable...really, Spot? I’m amazed you’ve survived on newspaper alone.”

With a light scoff, Spot nudged Race. “All right. For you.” Spot mulled it over. It would be nice to videochat with Race, that was certain. “We’ll Skype all the time, I promise.”

“You know what Skype is?” Race teased and Spot bumped Race again. 

The two laughed as the sky faded to purples and blues, taking each other’s hand as they headed inside. There was still a lifetime ahead of them, choices abound, but what they had now was beyond what either had imagined from this visit. 

Spot and Race would be okay, that much was sure, and the waves crashing on the shore only reassured their convictions as they shared a night of friendship, warmth, and perhaps something more with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well
> 
> i had tried to write more, add more to this story, but nothing seemed to fit
> 
> also i think i burned myself out too quickly
> 
> i'll try harder with my next fics sigh
> 
> thanks for sticking with this hot mess though ;P
> 
> [Tingle](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
